


Checkmate

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game is not the only thing which Spock lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Schachmatt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186242) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen). 



> Series. TOS  
> Pairing: K/S  
> Code: PG-13  
> Archive: sure  
> Feedback: Yessssssssss! alohabr@01019freenet.de  
> Summary: The game is not the only thing which Spock lost.  
> Note: That's a translation of "Schachmatt", initially written for the game-challenge on a German list.
> 
> Disclaimer: Paraborg/Viacom owns the whole Star Trek universe. I only borrowed a little part of it for some fun. No moneymaking, no offence of copyrights are intended. The story is mine and it is just fanfiction.
> 
> If you are under age, please stay away. If you have a problem with m/m-love, then look elsewhere for your entertainment. English is not my native language, so please be patient with my mistakes. Isla did a really great job to correct my errors, not to mention all the suggestions she gave. My greatest gratitude to her. For all remaining errors, blame me.
> 
> The TOS Twins: Stories in deutsch und englisch von Lady Charena und T'Len http://tostwins.slashcity.net

Checkmate  
T'Len  
2000

"Checkmate, Spock."

I raise my head and look at you. And you smile. With this warm smile you have quite checkmated me personally. With your so typical emotional behavior you have not only overrun my defenses on the chessboard but also the barriers of my Vulcan logic. How long will I be able to resist you and the emotions you provoke in me? But wish I at all to resist you further? Probably it is time to play another Human game: poker. I decide to stake everything on one card and speak aloud about my feelings.

"Jim, I love you."


End file.
